Recruitment Drive
Details Walkthrough Starting out After starting the quest, bank all of your items, including the ones you are wearing. Talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien. If you are male, go to the Makeover Mage near the Crafting Guild and get your gender changed. After you're a female, talk to Sir Tiffy. He will tell you that you must go through a mental test. Testing Sir Tiffy will take you to the testing grounds. There are 7 different testing rooms. In each room, there is a yellow portal at the beginning of the room (takes you back to Falador) and a yellow portal at the end of the room, which you may use to travel to the next room after you pass the test. You need to complete 5 in a row. Which 5 you'll get, as well as the order that they are in, is completely random. If you fail a test, you have no choice but to return to Falador and start over. Sir Kuam Ferentse He tells you that you must defeat Sir Leye, who is level 20. Sir Leye has been blessed by Saradomin so that no man may defeat him. So unless you have a female character, you will not be able to hit the final blow on him. Defeat him to pass the test. Sir Spishyus Right next to him, you'll see a 5kg chicken, a 5kg bag of grain, and a 5kg fox. You must get all 3 of them across a bridge that only supports 5 kilograms at a time. The tricky part is that if you leave the fox and chicken alone, the fox will eat the chicken. The chicken will also eat the bag of grain if the two of them are left alone. # Take the chicken to the other side, since the fox and grain are the only pair that actually get along # Drop the chicken, then come back and grab the fox # Take it to the other side then grab the chicken and drop the fox.Then take the chicken back to the start # Drop the chicken, then immediately grab the grain and take it across the bridge # Drop this item, then go back to the beginning for the chicken, and take it across Lady Table Lady Table will test your memory. She will have 11 statues of a knight in front of her. There are supposed to be 12, but one has been taken away. You will have a few seconds to look at the statues, then the missing one will be returned. You must then touch the one that was missing. The trick to passing this one is to analyse the types of statues. There are 4 of each colour: Bronze, silver, and gold. First see which colour only has 3. After you figure out the colour, figure out the weapon. There are 4 weapons: Sword, halberd, greataxe, and mace. Figure out which weapon is missing. After you have figured it out, touch the statue. A good strategy is to take a screen shot of the statues, and use it to find the missing statue. Miss Cheevers There are many bookcases with items in them. There are also two doors that you must get through. The first door is missing a handle, while the second one is locked. To get past the first door, take the metal spade. Use it on the Bunsen burner to remove the wood, then use the spade on the door. Search the bookcases for a vial such as "Copper sulphate" or Sulphoric Acid". Use one on the door, then search for a "vial of liquid". Use it on the door. To get past the second door, find a tin in the crates. Then search for a vial of liquid and some gypsum. Use both on the tin to get a clay substance. You will see a key chained to the wall. Use the tin on it to get an imprint. Then search the bookcases for some cupric and tin powder vials. Use them on the tin, then use it on the burner to make a bronze key. Next, find a knife in the bookcases and use it with the tin, this will scrape the key out then take your key and unlock the door. There is also some bronze wire that can be found in one of the crates. That can be used to dig the key out of the mould, too Sir Ren Itchood He will give you a riddle, the answer is a four letter word. The answer is often a word that he keeps using, or the first letter of each sentence. Use the answer to unlock the combination lock on the next door. Miss Hynn Terprett She will give you a multiple choice riddle. There are many to choose from - an example might go like this: * Riddle If you were sentenced to death, what would you rather chose, being thrown off a castle turret or fed to wolves that haven't eaten in 30 days? * Answer: Being fed to the wolves - wolves cannot survive for 30 days without food, thus they would all be dead. Sir Tinley Just stand still for a few seconds. Reward *1 quest point *1000 prayer experience *1000 agility experience *1000 herblore experience *Access to Initiate Temple Knight armour. You will be given a helmet for free, and you can buy subsequent helmets for 6K, the legs for 8K, the platebody for 10K, and the full set for 20K. It looks just like White armour, only with a gold trim. *The Gaze of Saradomin - When you die, you will have the option of returning to Falador instead of Lumbridge. Talk to Sir Tiffy to change your spawn point at any time. *If you were a male at the start of the quest, you'll be given your 3K back, as well as a free Makeover Mage ticket to change back. Trivia *When Sir Leye says no man can defeat him, but only a woman can, this is a reference to the The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, when Eowyn defeats the Witch King. Category:Quests Category:Falador